Shooting from the Heart
by RainStormer98
Summary: Merida just found out she's being betrothed, being the stubborn princess she is, she runs away. She finds a whisp, as it leads her deeper into the forest she starts to get lightheaded. She wakes up in a cove, as she feels different she finds out she's on a viking island! Merida finds out she as lost her power in archery, she finds a boy that helps her get her grip in archery again.
1. You Mean You're a Viking?

Angus was galloping throughout the forest, his hooves thumping against the moist ground. On top of him was a girl with blazing red untamed hair, curls bouncing everywhere it was hiding her tears sliding down red rosy cheeks. Her eyes were an ocean blue flowing with sadness at the time she held on tightly to the gigantic horse. The 16 year old girl, also known as Merida was running away from her home, it was a castle because she was a princess. She never acted princess like, so she lacked socializing and never seemed to fall in loved. It angered her mother a lot so she was put to be betrothed. Merida wanted to find love in her own time, but when she heard three princes were going to fight for her hand she freaked.

Now here she is griping onto the horse's mane and feeling like everything was on her shoulders. She then felt thrown over as her body slammed onto the cold ground. Her eyes moved up as her curly hair was whipped back. Merida picked herself up as her voice choked out, "Angus!" her thick Scottish accent heard through the stones circled around her. She felt a wind fly by her as the neigh of her horse was heard. A blue flame swirled in front of her, her blue eyes lit up with the whisps reflection in her eyes. Her hand reached out to touch the unique creature, but it disappeared forming more in a path along the forest trees.

Merida was running further into the forest after the wandering whisps as her galloping horse followed her. Eyes beaming with excitement had a tint of curiosity in it, feet missing dangerous branches and tree trunks. The whisps stopped appearing; her leg reached the last whisp as it disappeared into thin air. Merida seemed confused as she was standing in a clearing with fog slowly moving across the sky. She sniffed a disgusting smell, she started to cough as she creaked out, "Wha' is tha' horrible-"

_THUMP!_

The princess body fell onto the ground making it seem ever so quiet as the horse neighed, but stopped shortly after as no reply was heard. A white flash burst into the sky showing nothing in the young girls' vision. She opened her eyes fogging her vision as like she hasn't opened her eyes in two days. A boy was standing over her with curiosity, his green forest eyes scanning her suspiciously. His voice was cracking as he spoke softly, "You're not from here are you?" Merida nodded slowly, "Is it tha' obvious?" The boy chuckled holding his hand out to help her up, she politely took it brushing off the dust on her ripped up dress. The boy smiled, "My names, Hiccup." Merida giggled quickly apologizing after, and then replied, "My names, Merida."

Hiccup looked over his shoulder after hearing a crunch of a branch, just realizing it was a rabbit, turning back around he continued their conversation, "So, Merida, how'd you get here?" Merida sighed, her head falling to the ground, "Hoping you would know tha'..." Hiccup nodded his head slowly, the thick tension was broken by Merida's soft voice, "So, being on this mysterious place, could you tell me where I am?" Hiccup awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh! Right, this is Berk. I'm guessing you're from Scotland?" Merida smiled slightly, "I've never heard of Berk..." avoiding the thing about Scotland finding it obvious.

Hiccup chuckled, "It's the worst Viking Island ever. I mean-" Merida shushed him almost instantly, "Did you say Viking!?" Hiccup nodded confusingly, "Scotland, and are NOT allies!" Hiccup inhaled slowly, "Oh…" Merida angrily shook her head, as Hiccup kept thinking of a way to keep her calm, "I thought the clothes made it obvious…" Merida sat down on the ground head in hands, "My mum told me Vikings were huge and mean." Hiccups eyes gazed at the ground, "Guess I'm always the odd one out." He glanced upwards towards the woods hearing a growl. A black figure pounced on Hiccup as Merida screamed, "Hiccup!"

**A/N: First chapter yay! Sorry its short, but I will try to update quicker. This takes place after Hiccup installs Toothless' tail. So the village doesn't know about Toothless yet. Reviews are appreciated! ~Rain **


	2. Maybe I Could Re-teach You?

"Woah Toothless, Calm down!" The creature jumped off of Hiccup. Merida stood dumbfounded then came back to reality,"WHAT IS THA'?!" Merida started backing away from the figure as it started sniffing her. Hiccup leaped in front of it, putting his hand on its snout. "This is Toothless, Toothless that's Merida. This is a dragon." Merida stood there with wide eyes,"A-a dr-agon...?" Hiccup nodded as Toothless started to sniff Merida.

She let the dragon move around her, it rubbed against her like a cat and made a gummy smile. Hiccup was astounded,"Toothless doesn't do that to anyone else." Merida giggled as she petted the black dragon. Toothless curled up around Merida as she started to keep up their conversation,"I've never seen a dragon before, this is great! Who else knows abou' him?" Hiccup made a weak side smile,"Well, so far, j-just you.."

Merida frowned, moving forward towards the boy, it startled the dragon as she almost stepped on its tail. Her eyes located a brown decoy of the real tail,"Wha' happened?" Hiccup scratched the back of his neck as he seemed to do that a lot when he was nervous,"Well, he was shot down..so yeah. It took off his um, wing.." He stuttered at explaining the story leaving out important details. Merida nodded slowly and walked towards the woods,"We need a plan. I need to get home, but with me being Scottish on a Viking Island that's a problem." Hiccup pondered,"Any skills in fighting?" Merida grinned ready to show off her awesome techniques,"I can do sword fighting and I'm really good at bow and arrow."

Hiccup nodded, his eyes wondered over to the forest,"Well, I can make you some weapons." Merida shook her head,"I've got my bow and arrows already." She said reassuringly pointing to her quiver. Hiccup had a playful smile on his lips,"Well you'll need some targets." He motioned Toothless back to safety, his dragon did so waddling back to a cave. Merida giggled as Hiccup spoke up,"I'll go to the village tonight and make some. Go with Toothless, he'll keep you safe." She nodded and followed his command she ran after the dragon.

Hiccup ran to the village avoiding hi's and hello's, he reached the blacksmith to find Gobber repairing swords and shields,"Mind giving me some help, Hiccup?" Hiccup shook his head rapidly, wanting to get done the targets before someone could find Merida AND Toothless. "Sorry, Gobber, kinda busy." Hiccup started making metal bars and chains. Gobber starred at the creation curiously,"Whatcha making?" As he turned around to watch Hiccup he was already out of blacksmith trotting off to who knows where.

Hiccup grabbed some wool he kept in his room and ran out the back door following the trail back to Toothless and Merida. He reached the cave exhaustingly, he dropped everything on the ground feeling tired. Merida rolled her eyes with playful smile dancing on her lips,"So dragon boy, wha' is this?" Her hands hovering over the mess of objects on the floor. Hiccup rolled his eyes picking to some objects, he clamped together the metal bars tying it around with the chain. He wrapped the wool into a circular position and stationed it on the bars.

He looked pleased,"Your target, milady." Merida blushed at the word, but shook it off. She grabbed the bow and arrow as Toothless's growl was heard. Hiccup put his hand on his nostrils,"It's okay, bud she's not shooting at me or you." Merida pulled the arrow out of the quiver placing it on the bow. She pulled back breathing slowly, then letting go.

It missed the target completely, the arrow hit a tree near by. Merida stood there in total shock,"Wha'!? How!? I-I am- Wha'!?" Hiccup put a hand on her should,"What's wrong?" Merida ripped his had off his shoulder, Hiccup flinched noticing her temper changing quickly,"WHA'S WRONG!? I AM TOP NOTCH IN ARCHERY, I NEVER EVER MISS!" Hiccup tensed feeling embarrassment wash over him,"S-sorry." Merida sat on the ground muttering senseless to herself.

Hiccup couldn't help, but sit down next to her. He did the best thing he could do to calm her down,"Maybe I could re-teach you?" Hiccup knew this was going to be the most embarrassing thing ever.

A/N: Uh oh Hiccup, way to embarrass yourself. Next chapter will be a conversation with Stoick. Some cute Mericcup moments and Astrid get curious. Reviews are appreciated! ~Rain


	3. I Didn't Need Your Help

Hiccup trudged home, feeling guilty for leaving Merida behind. She was happy when he told her about re-teaching, but he had to get home before anyone got too suspicious. He pushed open the main doors of his house, surprised to see his father back already.

"Dad?" spoke Hiccup softly. His father slowly turned to meet with his sons' confused face. Hiccup gulped, trying to get away by quickly climbing up the steep stairs. "Hiccup, we need to talk." Hiccup flinched at that. "W-we do?" Stoick only nodded. "Well in that case, then I need to talk to you too." Stoick's confused face did not surprise Hiccup at all. "When am I able to go on the ships?" Hiccup asked quietly. Stoick only bellowed with laughter, only to stop to see his son wasn't joking. Hiccup only knew this was the right way, with Toothless still unstable to fly far enough, he would never get Merida home. "Well son, I think maybe next year will be alright." Hiccup sighed, drawing his hand back from gripping the wooden stairs. All he had to do was hide Merida, for a year.

Well, if he was going to try to hide a Scott, why not know the rivalry between Vikings and Scotts. "So dad," Hiccup asked casually, "Why do Vikings hate Scotts?" Stoick stopped rapidly tapping his fingers on a wooden table and turned to Hiccup. "Why the sudden interest?" Hiccup shrugged, even though he had a real reason. Hiccup trailed over to a seat across his father. Sitting down quietly, he scooted closer to hear Stoick better. "Listen closely, this is a long story." Hiccup nodded, very intrigued about what he was going to hear.

Astrid swung her axe through the trees, waiting for it to make a gash through the trunks. Once she yanked it out, she heard footsteps behind her. She swung around, pointing her axe toward the person she heard. Astrid slowly lowered her axe, for she only saw Hiccup. "What are you doing here." She hissed through her clenched teeth, she was obviously ticked off. Hiccup sighed, "Going home." He choked out, worryingly. Astrid raised an eyebrow, hinting he was rushing to get somewhere. He hurried off, disappearing towards the village. Astrid saw her chance and slowly pranced toward the direction Hiccup had come from.

After wondering throughout the forest, trailing down different paths she found nothing. Sighing, Astrid sat down on a log, settling down her axe. She was tired, maybe napping here wouldn't be so bad. She rested against the log, feeling slightly uncomfortable. She dozed off, not noticing that a certain redhead wasn't far behind.

Merida pet the sleepy dragon rubbing against her leg. Hiccup had told her to stay put, so she did. Getting slightly bored and showing no signs of tiredness, she decided to go and practice on her own. She looked at the target, she drew back her bow. Her hand stretched to her cheek, she let go. Watching it fly carelessly to the top of the target. Well at least she was getting slightly better.

Merida slowly skidded over to the target to retrieve her arrow. Suddenly Toothless's head shot up. Merida whipped around trying to see if he sensed danger. Toothless made a low growl, slowly clawing the ground and extending its wings trying to protect Merida. Merida held in her breath, grasping her bow tightly, she shut her eyes waiting for a gasp of horror. Toothless dropped his fighting stance only to notice Hiccup fast walking into the cove.

"Merida." He whispered-shouted. Merida cracked open an eye to see who was calling her name. She sighed in relief and opened both her eyes calmly. He walked past Toothless only to receive a gurgle from the confused dragon. Hiccup motioned for Toothless to follow him. Merida was almost as confused as the dragon. "Where are we goin'?" Hiccup sighed, "Uh well, someone is very close to our location and I might need to keep you hidden here for…uh-heh a year." His voice going lowering with every word he seemed to speak.

"A YEAR!?" She yelled only for her mouth to be shut. "Shhhhh." Hiccup said calmly. "Remember, someone is _very _close to us." She removed his hand from her mouth. She started whipping her mouth her own hand. "Ugh! When was tha' last time ye washed yer hands!?" Hiccup rolled his eyes and kept walking out of the through a trail he found later after discovering Toothless.

Merida walked behind, trying her best to keep up with his pace. "Why can't we jus' fly on Toothless?" Merida asked, her eyes glancing at the large dragon. Hiccup shook his head, "We can't, Last time I actually tried flying with Toothless, it ended in complete disaster." Hiccup was becoming more serious with every conversation Merida tried to start. She groaned in frustration, "Since when did ye hate me?" She hissed, crossing her arms and turning her direction of view away from Hiccup. "I don't hate you, I just don't want you to be found." Merida glared at Hiccup, "Since when do ah need protection from a scrawny old Viking?" Hiccup slumped his shoulders, "Since you asked for my help." Merida face scrunched up, she felt herself getting a little hot-headed.

"I NEVAR ASK'D FOR YER HELP, YE WANTED TA HELP ME!" Hiccup flinched, but he didn't want to lose a fight. "Well at least I'm better then you at archery, you seem to whine about why you suck at it." That's when Merida cracked, her teeth clenched, her hands rolled into fists. Hiccup was pretty sure she could've broken her bow with the way her hands were encircling it. "YE KNOW WHA'? AH'M GOIN' TO FIND MA WAY OUT OF THIS STUPID VIKIN' ISLAND, WITHOUT YER HELP!" she yelled. With her voice so loud, it shook the trees.

But Merida didn't know what she had just done. With a Scottish voice ringing through Astrid's ears, she knew something was up. Now with Astrid knowing a Scottish is lurking around on Viking lands and Hiccup, Merida's only chance of getting her to her homeland, what might just happen?

**A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I've been caught up with sooo much! Thank you all for being patient and I hope you will all still read this. I will update my drabbles soon and Consumed in the Flames might be updated. A Team of Weirdoes is on a HIATUS. Sorry, but I had a full on idea for it and the way I approached it wasn't the way I wanted to. I might restart that fanfic. I will try to get all my fanfics up to date, please be patient, thank you! Reviews and favorites are appreciated! ~Rain**


	4. Your Past?

Hiccup sighed, he started walking back towards home after Merida ditched him. When he was getting closer he heard cheering and chanting. Soon Fishlegs ran up to him, "Hiccup! Haven't you heard?" Hiccup shook his head. "Astrid discovered a Scott on the land, we can use them against DunBroch for war!" Hiccup froze, had they caught Merida yet?

He started to freak out, "Do they know where she is?" Hiccup asked, worried. Fishlegs shook his head, "No, but they're sending out search parties." Then Hiccup ran, as fast as he could into the forest. He didn't know why he was doing this, why did he care so much Merida. She doesn't need protection. Hiccup stopped, "She doesn't need protection." He mumbled to himself. If she could survive on her own, then it's best she should. She is the enemy after all.

Merida walked through the muddy woods, it had just rained and she was soaked. She had a bow, but no arrows, no shelter and absolutely no way of getting off this island. She heard rumbling noise behind her. She noticed it wasn't her stomach, so what was it? A dragon suddenly burst from the ground. It slithered to the skies, sending dirt to fly everywhere. Merida looked up, amazed, but scared. Its eyes were white, it had rows of rotating teeth, tiny wings and spikes almost everywhere on its body. Her first instinct was to run, so she did.

She noticed it did not stop going after her. Why did it want to follow her? Soon she felt a pull at her dress, then soon her whole body, she was getting sucked in. Merida breathed in, so this is it, isn't it? Suddenly a screech was heard, but it was familiar. Merida gazed up at the sky to see a black blur swoop in and shoot the dragon currently sucking her in. She dropped to the ground, feelings helpless of getting up she was taken by surprise into the air. "Got her bud?" She smiled at the voice she just heard. Toothless bent down his face to meet Merida's. He made his gummy smile before focusing of where Hiccup was going to take them.

They soon landed at beach, at the other end from the village. Merida sighed, "Ah'm sorry." She said quietly. Hiccup chuckled lightly to himself, slowly turning the fish he was roasting. "It's fine, I'm the one who started it." Merida smiled at him, "So, why did ye come back?" She asked. Hiccup's eyes scanned off somewhere into the distance, "Well, I wasn't going to go back to you, but I just knew that you wouldn't be safe." Merida looked at him with a confused expression, "How come?" Hiccup turned back to glance at Merida, "They know you're here and they're sending out search parties to find you." Merida almost dropped her fish into the fire, "Wha'?! But ah, how…?" Hiccup only shrugged, taking a bite out of his fish.

Merida groaned in annoyance, she didn't want to be stuck in a Viking jail, with all the weird smells, she shuddered at that. Then, an idea popped in her head, "Weren't you goin' ta teach me how ta shoot?" Hiccup grinned, "I was, wasn't I? Well let's start now. You should have some defense in fighting Vikings anyways." Merida swung her bow around her shoulder, she went to grab an arrow from her quiver only to find out none were in there. "Uh... Hiccup, Ah don't have any arrows." Hiccup only smiled, he ran to a woven basket and took out a finely crafted arrow. Merida only stared weirdly at him. "What, arrows are easier to carry than swords." Merida giggled, "So, wha' are we goin' ta use for a target?" Hiccup pointed to the log they were just sitting on, so Merida helped him lift it up into a standing position.

They both beamed at the creation they had made. Now it was time to re-teach the Scott how to shoot an arrow. They were now standing a little ways from the target, Hiccup had his hands upon Merida's shoulders, coaxing her to concentrate and aim a little above where she was supposed to shoot. She let go, watching the arrow fly to only a little below the bulls-eye mark. Merida gaped at the shot she had just made. She pointed at it in excitement, "Oh ma gosh, Ah was so close, did ye see tha'?!" Hiccup nodded his head, he couldn't help to return a smile to Merida's overly excited emotion.

It was now getting darker out and Hiccup suggested it was time for them to stop practicing and get some sleep. Merida started to light a fire, since she wanted to think about where her life was at the moment. She sighed letting her head fall into her thighs. Hiccup soon sat down next to her, rubbing her shoulder to try to make her feel better. Merida lifted her head to face him, "So, Hiccup, since when did ye know so much abou' arch'ery?"

Hiccup's smile fell into a frown, "Well, my mother died when I was baby, I never got to see her. So that just left me and my dad. I always knew I was the weak one, but he always tried to make me stronger. He started to try and get me to throw an ax by its handle, but the ax was too heavy. Soon we changed to sword fighting, but I couldn't even lift a sword. So we soon tried archery and it worked. The bow and the arrow were light, and shooting was very easy for me to do. We'd do it every day until..." Hiccup sighed, "Until the thought of me being chief came up. I don't want to rule a land, I want to fly on Toothless, I want to discover new lands, and I want everyone to except me for who I am." Merida nodded, "Ah do to have tha same problem. My mum, she never listened, she never cared for wha' ah had to say. Ah ran away from ma home because, ah didn't want to become her." They both watched the fire die down in silence, enjoying each other's company before drifting off to sleep, both happy for knowing each other's backstory.

**A/N: Just a quick little chapter. I'm starting to fall in love with this story so much. So expect more chapters from it. Sorry for so many spelling mistakes in the last one, I was rushing to get that one up. I have a Jackunzel drabble idea so that will probably be uploaded soon. I'm not very motivated to do another chapter for Consumed in the Flames right now, so you might have to wait.**

**SNEAK PEAK OF WHAT'S TO COME: Search parties are sent out, Merida and Hiccup still running away from the Whispering Death, FINALLY a view of what's happening in DunBroch and much more.**

**Reviews and Favorites are appreciated! ~Rain **


	5. Whispering Death

**A/N: Okay so quick little thing, I'm going to make Fishlegs and Hiccup friends just because I always saw them as friends. Okay. Enjoy!**

Fishlegs paced around the Great Hall in frustration. Hiccup had said, _she_. Did he know that the Scot was a girl? Did he even know the Scot? Fishlegs was thinking about telling the group or asking Hiccup. Soon enough, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut walked into the Great Hall. Fishlegs stopped dead in his tracks to gaze at the group. "Hey, Fishlegs, you okay?" Astrid asked, concerningly. Fishlegs nodded his head up and down, "Yep! Just fine, always fine. The right kind of fine." They all stared at him weirdly. Fishlegs sighed, _how was he going to get away with this?_

Merida yawned, stretching her arms away from her head. She lowered them, glancing over at a snoozing Hiccup. She nudged him, successfully waking him up from his slumber. "Morning." He mumbled, also yawning just like Merida had. Merida hopped to her feet, swooping up the bow that was balancing on the log. Hiccup rubbed his eyes, "So, Merida, why didn't you want to become your mother." Merida sighed glancing down at her feet before sitting back down on the log. "Ah don't feel comfortable talkin' abou' tha', but wha' ah want ta know is why ye nev'er told me abou' ye being the son of tha chief."

Hiccup breathed in, "Sorry." He grumbled. "I just—it kind of slipped, my uh, mind." Merida nodded, slowly rolling her eyes before muttering, "Yea, sure it did." Hiccup brushed off any dirt on his shirt and pants, then stood up slowly walked over to the woven basket. He flung it over his shoulders before noticing it was too heavy. He fell back, hitting the smooth sand. Merida started laughing like crazy, before clutching her chest. She then snorted, her hand swung to her mouth as her cheeks turned a bright pink.

Hiccup got up and looked in her direction, making a face that said, _really?_ He opened the basket to reveal about 30 huge rocks piled upon each other. Merida went back to laughing as Hiccup dumped all the rocks out. "Tha's for not tellin' me abou' ye bein' chief." Merida said, still giggling. Hiccup sighed, "Well I could do the same, and you're still not telling me who you are." Merida groaned, "Ah'm from Scotland, alrigh'." Hiccup rolled his eyes, "I'm going back, and I'll be back here at night." Merida folded her arms against her chest, "Wha' if the Vikin's come, wha' if tha' dragon comes back?"

Hiccup turned around, "I don't think that dragon will come back, hopefully." Merida scrunched her face, "Fine, but if ah die, it's yer fault." Hiccup trailed off, leaving Merida all alone.

Hiccup had walked into the Great Hall only to meet Fishlegs looking _really _worried. "Hiccup!" He yelled, his voice echoing throughout the building. "Yea?" He asked quietly. "Why did you say _she?"_ Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" Fishlegs sighed, "When you came out to the village yesterday, you said, do they know where_ she_ is?" Hiccup stood still, "I—I did? I'm sure I—uh never meant to." Fishlegs nodded, "Ok, so where were you today?" Hiccup gulped, "Oh—uh, at the uh…you know. The—uh, I should leave." Hiccup ran out the door praying he wouldn't be followed.

_At DunBroch_

Eleanor paced around her bedroom muttering senseless to herself. _Merida has been gone for almost a week! _"Fergus, do ye hav' any idea of wher' she could be?" Fergus was sitting uncomfortably on the bed, he glanced up at his wife, then shook his head. Eleanor rubbed her eyes, she's been charting every place near DunBroch and none has made sense of why they would take her. They had to sail out sometime soon because they were sure that she could've been killed anytime now. Fergus was in deep thought, when an idea came to mind. "Ah think it wa' tha Vikin's." Eleanor stopped her pacing and turned around to look at her husband, "Ar' ye sure? Their land is far from here. Plus, we've ne'ver seen any ships come to dock." Fergus shrugged, "It wa' just a thought." Eleanor sighed, "We'll sail ther' tomorrow." She said before walking out of the bedroom to tell the maids and guards.

Merida started to worry as nightfall came, Hiccup hasn't come back and that dragon was still lurking around. She looked around and saw Toothless trying to catch his prosthetic tail. She giggled watching him run in circles then splash into the cold water. Toothless didn't look happy as he sauntered over to Merida and shook all the water off. She groaned, "Ye darn dragon." She glared at him and saw his happy face unfold. Merida rolled her eyes and started a fire, she at least wanted to be dry when she slept.

There was a rustle in the bushes that made Toothless growl. Hiccup popped out carrying the woven basket he always had. "Where have ye been?!" She whispered-yelled. Hiccup looked confused, "What do you mean, I said I'll be back here at night." Merida crossed her arms over her chest, "Nigh' wa' like two hours ago." Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "Why do you care so much?" Merida blushed, "Ah—Ah don't care…a—abou' ye." Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Yep, ok."

Merida kicked him in the shin which made Hiccup yell, "Ow! That hurt!" Merida glared at him, "It should've." Later that night they were once again sitting on the log when they heard a familiar rumbling noise. Merida's eyes went wide, "Its tha' dragon." Hiccup bolted up from the log, right when he did that the same dragon they have encountered with burst from the ground. Toothless growled loudly while Hiccup whispered to Merida, "It's a Whispering Death." Merida looked over at him, "Tha' doesn't sound too pleasant." Hiccup shook his head, agreeing with her, "We need to go, now."

**A/N: Yay new chapter! Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoyed. I have to re-watch that episode of how he defeated the Whispering Death, then I can continue the next chapter. Favorites and Reviews are appreciated! ~Rain**

**SNEAK PEAK OF WHAT'S TO COME: Hiccup and Merida are still trying to get away from the WD. Fishlegs is trying to find out Hiccup's secret. DunBroch is sailing to Berk. Merida gets in a wee bit of trouble.**


	6. Merida Down

**A/N: Beware of content below, may trigger some.**

They were running, fast. Merida's breath was becoming heavier as her legs grew weaker. The dragon was getting closer, its rotating teeth swirling, coming closer and closer to them. Hiccup took a sharp turn, almost colliding with Merida. She swished to the side, running faster then Hiccup. He made a stop, an idea popping into his mind. He reached behind his fur cloak and pulled out some grass.

Merida turned to watch him walk closely to the dragon, "Hiccup! Ar' ye askin' for yer death wish!?" He shushed her and kept walking towards the dragon. He put his hand above the rotating teeth and awaited for cuteness overload. But, let's just say, he didn't get that. It made a sneezing noise, making a confused expression appear upon Hiccups face. Merida was frozen in place as she watched its rotating teeth spiral out of control, wind started coming from the woods. Merida saw it coming, the way she thought she would die, is now happening to Hiccup.

"Hiccup! Run!" Hiccup was snapped out of his trance and noticed his clothes tugging the way of the Whispering Death. Then they heard Toothless's signature screech, Merida ducked while Hiccup braced for impact. Toothless knocked Hiccup out of the way, making his weak self, fly into a patch of sand. Rings of fire immersed from the Whispering Deaths mouth. Toothless turned around, its tail facing the other dragon as its wings spread out.

Merida noticed the action, it was buying her time. She raced towards Hiccup, nudging him, then smacking him in the face. "Wake up! Ye fishbone!" His eyes opened, to see an angered, yet scared Merida. His body ached, but found the strength to get up. "Merida, where's Toothless?"

Merida bit her lip and turned towards the two dragons battling. Hiccup winced at the fighters and tried to let his mind process a way to get out of there alive. "They hate sunlight, we have to keep this up till morning." Merida's eyes grew wide, "Then wha'? Won't it come back tha next nigh'?" Hiccup rubbed his forehead, "We need to block up the hole." Merida nodded, scanning the area.

"There." She said, pointing to a gigantic rock. "I'll get Toothless, you—uh, distract the dragon." Merida shook with fear, "If ah die, it's on ye." She raced towards the battle and interfered. She threw rocks at its tail, it turned around glaring at Merida. (Though you couldn't tell, because its eyes were all white.) Hiccup leapt onto Toothless and drove him up into the air.

"Toothless, plasma ball!" Suddenly a purple light emerged from the dragons' mouth, hitting the Whispering Death right in the back of its head. Hiccup then swooped by, hoping off of Toothless. He grabbed Merida's wrist and pulled her to Toothless. They pushed the rock to the hole, closing it completely. Suddenly, Merida dropped to her knees.

Hiccup turned to see a spike pierced through her arm and the dragon right behind her.

Berk was having a peaceful day, the ocean seemed calm with no waves flowing to shore. The sky a nice blue, but with assorted clouds scattered across it. It wasn't as cold as it could be and the snow seemed to slowly melt. Fishlegs on the other hand was freaking out. Hiccup never lied and when he did it was really obvious. Hiccup was hiding something big and Fishlegs was sure to find out. He's never been into the woods, like at all.

He was sure he could escape late last night, but his nerves got to him and he decided not to. It was day, he was sure he could go out then, so he did. After about an hour of searching he went back, though once he got back he saw panicked Hiccup. "Hey, Hiccup!" Fishlegs yelled. Hiccup's head snapped to his direction, "Uh—yeah?" Fishlegs ran over to where Hiccup was.

"You okay?" Fishlegs asked, noticing how Hiccup was frustrated with himself. "Oh, do you know if a Whispering Death's spike is poisonous?" Fishlegs stared at him confusingly, "Uh, it depends." Hiccup groaned in anger, "Y'know screw it. She's probably fine." "Who?" Hiccup noticed his mistake and started fumbling, "J—just a friend." Fishlegs wanted to ask more, but Hiccup was already running back into the forest.

_Scotland__  
_

Eleanor hummed quietly to herself, while knitting. Fergus was standing near a large map, with many lands painted on it. "Wha' if were wrong?" Eleanor said, as she placed down her knitting tools and glanced at her husband. Fergus sighed, "It's tha best chance we've got, love." Eleanor rubbed her eyes, "Fergus, it migh' be a horrible mistake. Goin' there could be trouble. It's best we have more evidence." Fergus nodded slowly, his wife did have a good point. "Alrigh' love, Ah'll keep looking. But we have to move quickly, Merida is not safe wherever she is."

Merida was gushing blood and it hurt. Her arm twisted with pain as Toothless turned around, whimpering whenever Merida made a fatal scream. Hiccup plucked it out with one final pull, the spike was deep in her arm and Hiccup was sure she was losing a lot of blood. "Merida, I'm going to have to get help. I can't do this alone, you'll lose too much blood." Merida was on the verge of tears, she couldn't take the feeling of being light-headed. "Nae. Jus' let me go. It'll save tha trouble of ye runnin' back and forth."

Hiccup shook his head violently, "No, no. I'm not giving up." His direction of view turned to Toothless, "Please make sure she doesn't try to get rid of herself." Toothless purred and curled protectively around Merida. "I'll be back." Merida groaned from annoyance and of pain. "Ye always say tha'." Hiccup gave her a warm smile, "And don't I always come back?" Merida glared at him, "Ye want to save me, righ'?"

Hiccup got what she was going for and started to walk backwards, "Yep, I'm going. I'll be back—wait I already said—yeah going, going." Merida rolled her eyes playfully watching him run off. She removed her hand, which was pressuring against the wound. The blood was melting into the sand, she already felt dizzy. Merida didn't have much time left.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN….. Sorry for being late with this one, but yay new chapter! I am confused what to do with Scotland so their POV won't be back for a while till I come up with something. I had to make Merida hurt, sorry, but we all need to see how (not) caring Hiccup is. (JK he shall care a lot).**

**SNEAK PEEK OF WHAT'S TO COME: Hiccup gets his helper (guess who?) An old friend of Hiccup's arrives to Berk. And you get your view of Hiccup's awesomeness *cough* not *cough* in dragon training.**


	7. Someone to Trust

The ocean seemed quite calm today, the sky was white and tainted gray. The traders were there today from the North Island, the Isle of Berk was huge and had many more resources than the South Island and the North Island. Hiccup was watching the ships sail into the Long Beach and a wave of relief washed over him as he was glad Merida was on the other side at Cowrie Beach.

He'd have to do a better job of hiding Toothless and Merida with 2x more vikings roaming the island. There would have to be at least one adventurous viking coming off those ships. Hiccup was having trouble of who to trust, Fishlegs was a person on his list since that kid was getting closer to his secret.

Hiccup watched his dad talk to the main traders as he saw the twins trying to steal any valuables on their ships. He sighed hoping Merida was alright, he might as well go back to see if she's still alive.

_Positive thinking!_ Hiccup thought to himself sarcastically. He stifled himself a chuckle as he traced his steps back to his camp where Merida and a Toothless rested.

* * *

Merida had cloth wrapped tightly around her arm where the puncture lingered. Her teeth gritted at the feeling of the fabric pressuring and tightening her skin of where she was hurt. It wasn't the best feeling in the world, but she had to survive to see her parents, her brother. She had to survive to live her life as it was, no more hiding...she would be free.

Her thoughts vanished as she heard a faint rustle through the forest. She was surprised that is was heard from the area of the huge hill, Hiccup would usually take the route around it. Merida glanced up at the highest point of Berk. She was planning on climbing it one day, hoping it have the same feeling of being free like when she stood on the top of the Fire Falls mountain.

Merida tensed, hearing the footsteps were heavier than Hiccup's. She nudged Toothless' head, the dragon groaned from annoyance, but perked up at hearing the same sounds as Merida did. She attempted to push Toothless away to a safer spot than out in the open. It didn't work.

Suddenly a girl was standing a little less than a mile away, Merida hoped she wouldn't notice, but she did...oh she did. Merida took in her features, her hair a little darker than Hiccups, her eyes a forest green as her olive green shirt was patched with sleeves. Her boots the same fur as Hiccups as her legging wrapped tightly around her knees, legs, and thighs.

The stranger gaped, her legs trembled as her arms were shaking with fear. Merida was sure she would've fainted right then and there, but she screamed. Her voice echoing probably over the hill and the highest point. Merida did something she would regret, she ran towards the girl and clammed her mouth shut with her now rugged palm and fingers.

Her blue eyes were staring directly into the girls green orbs. They stood there glaring into each others eyes, it might have looked like they were sending messages with their minds. Merida retrieved her hands and rubbed it against her darkened blue dress. The girl pointed to Toothless, feeling light-headed as she did, "Tha—that's a dr—dr—" Merida nodded, knowing what she was trying to say, "Ah know its ah dragon." The strangers eyes widened, catching on to her accent.

"You—you're a—a—" The girl didn't finish her sentence as she collapsed to the sandy grounds, she lay back her arms tucked in with her eyes shut and her mouth agape. Merida sighed, guessing her escaping the island and going home plan wasn't going to work.

* * *

Hiccup was taking his normal path, avoiding the huge hill that blocked the beach. He walked through the dangerously tall trees and stepped carefully through the mushed dirt. He was trying to run, but dodging all those roots and fallen branches was hard. He hopped over one landing steadily on his feet, but stopped moving to process what he just heard.

A scream, a really high-pitched one. It was out of fear, so it obviously wasn't Merida. Wait, wait..._It obviously wasn't Merida, crap._ That's when he started running, running as fast as he could. Fortunately, he avoided any dangerous material scattered around him. The forest a blur as he set his eyes on the sand and flowing water. He slid into the beach, only to find Merida standing over an unfamiliar girl.

Merida was bent down over the girl, nudging her gently. Hiccup slowly walked up and looked over her shoulder to spot the unconscious girl laying on the ground. Merida turned around, noticing a shadow that was hovering over her. She turned around and almost jumped out of her skin, she swatted his arm and muttered, "Ye scared the livin' dayligh' ou' of me." He chuckled and eyed the girl confusingly, her features were unknown to him.

Her hair a dark brown, wrapped in a thick braid. Her eyes shut, so he extended the lids and saw light green orbs. Merida watched him investigate the girl, he turned his gaze to her. "Do ye know who thi' girl is?" Hiccup shook his head, but pondered in thought. "She might be one of the traders daughters." Merida leaned on her knees and cocked her head to the side, "Should we wake 'er up?" Hiccup nodded, "Best thing to do."

Merida walked over to the waters and captured the water in her cupped hands. She carried it over to the girl, and split her attached hands. The water dropped and splashed onto the stranger. She awoken in a snap, her back rising as she sputtered out the water that flowed into her mouth. She wiped her eyes and cracked them open to reveal the redhead and brown haired teens leaning over her. She gasped, her body shaken, but then calmed down.

"Who are you?" She asked, a slight crack in her voice. Merida looked over to Hiccup he had his thinking face on. Merida shook her head and took the question into her own hands. "Why should we trust ye? Wha's yer name?" The girl scrunched up her face, "Heather." Her reply was shaky, so Merida doubted that she was telling the truth. Before Merida could say anything more stupid he answered Heather's original question, "I'm Hiccup and this is—" Merida cut in, "Ah can introduce ma'self thank ye very much. Ah'm Merida."

Heather nodded, then turned to Hiccup, "Mind telling me what a Scot is doing on Berk." Hiccup only shrugged, facing Merida. She only shook her head, sighing. Her sigh was a bit more shaky, her tears were pushed back, "Ah—ah'm not sure. Ah was in a forest, then some how Ah landed on thi' crazy Vikin' island."

Heather pushed herself up and scanned the surroundings once again, "And what about the dragon?" Hiccup cleared his throat, "That's Toothless, a Night Fury in fact. I—I trained him, but please please keep this a secret. I know we only met you, but you can't tell anyone. I'd be disowned, banished." Merida eyed him waiting to continue, but seeing he wasn't she spoke up, "And he woon't be able ta help me get hom'." "That too."

Heather inhaled, then slowly exhaled, "You're secret is safe with me, but I want in." Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "In on what." Heather groaned, "Y'know, in on this adventure. Just exploring new lands finding out all the kids my age are so pumped about killing." Merida snorted quietly, "Tha' describes everyone on thi' island." Hiccup glared at her playfully, while Heather eyed them suspiciously. A small smile formed upon her lips, "Are you guys, like. Y'know—" She started waving her pointer finger side to side, it pointed between them. Merida and Hiccup looked at each other then back to Heather. Their cheeks were warming up and their faces a dark red. "Wha'—wha'—?" "No—no, n—never...what?"

Heather chuckled and turned away, "I'll be going back, my parents are probably suspicious. I want to see Toothless next time I come back! Bye!" She said, yelling the last words as she walked farther away, disappearing into the woods. The teens looked at each other, their faces still a bright red, they turned their backs to each other. They both stuttered, "Ah'm gonna go—" "I'll be with T—Toothless."

* * *

The vikings did like to have their own violence and Berk didn't mind to show off to the guests. Stoick decided they should watch some dragon fighting and when he did Gobber, the loud-mouth he is, starts tell Stoick how wonderful Hiccup has been doing in dragon fighting. Stoick was very intrigued in what Gobber was saying, it was very detailed and Stoick thought it was true. Not that the chief always doubted his son, he knew some things he said were always a lie. But this, Stoick wanted to make sure all this was true.

Hiccup just arrived home, his heart-rate went down a bit after the Heather accident. He trudged up the wooden stairs and swung into his room. He flopped on his bed with his face down on the wool blanket as his stomach made contact with the strips of wood creating the bed. There was a sudden knock on door frame, Hiccup lifted his head and turned his neck to face the figure standing in the way of the hallway.

It was his dad, "Son, there is dragon fighting in the arena. Be there when the sun is at it's highest." A noise clanked against the end of Hiccups bed. It vibrated against the ground as Hiccup pushed himself up to see what it was. Stoick already left, knowing exactly that Hiccup would know what he's doing. Hiccup gazed at the ax on the floorboards, he groaned.

_Guess who's ready to embarrass their-self?_

* * *

Hiccup watched Gobber single-handily lift the metal bars. They revealed a huge circular area, filled with many Vikings surrounding the top. They clanged on the metal chains, chanting various things. Hiccup already felt a knot in his stomach, knowing with his dad watching and with the village and more judging him, he was sure to get found out.

The wooden pillars were removed from holding the door frame. Hiccup felt his arms grow tired of hanging onto his ax for dear life. Out charged a Deadly Nadder, its spikes already poked out with it's senses to full capacity. Its eyes darted over to Hiccup, it recognized the small frame the boy had, but after seeing him lugging around the dangerous weapons it turned to its defense mode.

Hiccup winced as he heard and felt the Nadder's spikes fly past him. He placed down his weapon as he heard the crowds cheering die down. His eyes scanned the crowd as he found the familiar dark brown hair he had encountered with earlier.

He managed to give her a weak smile, but she didn't return it. She rolled her green orbs and mouthed what looked like, You're dead. Hiccup gulped the lump in his throat as he reassured himself that he'd get out of alive. For Merida, he thought. At least that lifted his spirits a bit, if he survived he could get Merida home and bring her the joy of seeing her parents again. He smiled and faced the Nadder with pride.

Hiccup didn't outstretch his hand like he always did, he couldn't raise this much suspicion as he already has. He quietly spoke to the Nadder, hoping it could understand his way of communication. If Toothless can, than this Nadder can. "Hey there, bud. I'm no harm I swear." He whispered quietly to the dragon, it's ears perked up hearing the human speak to him.

"Remember me? I saved you from an ax. Do—do you trust me?" The Nadder let down it's spiked up tail and continue to listen to the words the boy spoke. "I—If you do, w—when I swing this ax, play dead. Got it, play dead." Ooh games! The Nadder loved games, the dragon waited for the human to swing the ax.

The crowd was at the edge of the seats, only if they had some. They watched Hiccup slowly pick up the ax and lean it behind his back like a baseball bat. He swung forward, it flew just over the Nadder's head as the dragon collapsed to the ground. The crowd cheered, thinking that Hiccup had just defeated a Nadder.

Heather smiled, figuring out all of Hiccup's tricks, he was great at illusions for sure. Stoick smiled proudly at his son, he went to congratulate him, but he ran off. Stoick sighed, if only that boy could stay still for awhile.

**A/N: YAY NEW CHAPTER! Okay so this "old friend" will be coming next chapter. For the mean time, I searched some maps from the httyd books and found out more about the location so that's what I'm talking about in the beginning. Sorry if the end got kinda rushed, I wasn't sure how to end it. Hope you enjoyed! Favorites and Reviews are appreciated ~Rain**

**UPDATE: Fixed the error, lets all pretend Heather has dark brown hair, kay? **


	8. The Visitor

**A/N: Thanks for the follows! Sorry for taking long, I was having slight writers block. Since it's kinda near the end of the school year (for me) I have lots of work to do. (Plus this teacher expects us to finish 32 lessons/chapter of our text book when we are on 13, like no) Tell me what you think of this story in the reviews, I'd like to know what I can improve on!**

* * *

Merida hugged her legs close and at times yanking her dress over to cover beneath. The wind was slow, but still blew some hair out of her face, the waves quietly splashed against the moist sand. The night sky was dark blue, the stars could be spotted as the glowed more brightly.

Toothless huddled up next to Merida, his tail swaying along with his slow huffs of breaths. He purred as Merida's hand made contact with the top of the his head. Her fingertips faced down as she scratched the dragons head.

The bushes rustled as they always would, but they did with a little more force. Merida glanced down at Toothless to find him peacefully asleep. She stood from her position and grabbed her bow, before she could search for the arrow the scrawny boy appeared.

She sighed in relief and placed her bow down. Hiccup had the woven basket that was slung over his shoulder. His knees slightly bent from the weight it carried as he limped over to the area the girl and the dragon settled. He let the basket fall onto the sand, the substance leaped away from where the basket was dropped onto.

Hiccup lifted the top of it and reached down to grab some fish, he pulled one out and tossed it over to the sleeping dragon. He awoke suddenly, slightly drenched in the slime the fish carried. Toothless huffed at Hiccup and slurped the fish. His full eyes looked over to Merida who was facing the endless ocean, her breath seen against the dark blue colors.

The dragons eyes rolled back as he regurgitated the food he had just eaten. Merida disgustedly faced the oozy chewed up fish, she gulped back some puke that rose up in her throat. The smell didn't make it any better.

"Toothless! I swear your gonna make people sick." Hiccup sighed and glanced over to Merida. Her face was hidden behind her curls, but she didn't look so good.

"He already has." She started to run along the ocean line before being a great distance between the boy and the dragon. Then Hiccup heard throwing up sounds, he winced then faced the dragon. He glared at the Night Fury, but the dragon just rolled its eyes then curled up again, laying his face against the soft sand.

Merida came back, her face tinted green as she wiped her lips. "Sorry." She muttered, trying to get the taste out of her mouth.

Hiccup only chuckled, "S'okay, it's Toothless's fault anyways." Toothless gurgled in response, his eyes still shut. Merida bent down next to the dragon and softly pet the his scales, "Et's okay Toothless, Ah know when ye do tha', et means ye care for me." Hiccup turned away and muttered a small, "But I had to eat the goddamn fish." Merida quietly snorted at his response.

The waves started to crash more forcefully against the sand as clouds rumbled over the beautiful night sky. Hiccup grabbed his crafted basket and motioned the others to a cave. Merida stood and brushed off any sand that had been left on her worn out dress. "Where are we goin'?" Their footsteps trailed behind them as they walked (or waddled in Toothless's case) to the dark sheltered area.

"A storm is coming, they get very brutal on Berk." Hiccup said casually as they made themselves comfy in the damp cave. Hiccup slowly reached over to his basket, he flicked the top open and grabbed a piece of jewelry from it. When Merida fully saw it, she gasped. It wasn't no ordinary necklace, it was the one given to her, a princess, for many generations.

"Johann, he's one of our traders. Came by today and said the DunBroch princess went missing. They uh, left her necklace and Johann had some interesting stuff to trade."

"Interesting enough ta sell for a valuable thing like tha'?" Merida nervously said, thinking that her cover might be blown. Hiccup nodded, "I guess, but uh—I thought you m—might, eh, like it." Merida smiled as nicely as she could, but probably came out as a horrified grin.

"Ah do, thank ye. Et's nice tha' ye care abou' me." Hiccup's cheek started to burn up from the compliment. He gave a goofy smile in return then gave the beautifully decorated necklace to Merida.

It was a very breathtaking pendant. The color shined a silver with three swirled bears carved into it, their eyes placed with a single green gem. The chain was very small and unnoticeable as the actual piece got most of the attention. Merida carefully wrapped her hand around it and clicked it around her neck. The jewelry fell to her chest, the moon that was getting swallowed by the thunderous clouds reflected well enough against the necklace that it complimented most of her face and body.

"You look very nice." Hiccup said, but he said it more nervously than he wanted. Merida blushed a rosy color and turned away, as much as Hiccup's words made her blush as red as her hair she wanted to burn the necklace. It reminded her of home, where she was arranged a marriage with three snobby princes who wanted nothing, but her body. It reminded her of her mother who seemed not to care of her own daughters thoughts, all her mother ever did was think what was best for the dynasty.

Thunder cackled though the night sky, sending rain to pour and whisk cold winds across the land. Though, the two stayed warm with Toothless's help, as Hiccup fell asleep right away Merida stayed awake lost in thoughts of her home. Her mind swirled with questions if she should leave, but that meant leaving Hiccup behind and she couldn't push herself to do that. And she still wonders why.

* * *

The next day was placed as a miserable one, puddles and sticky mud covered Berk. Winter was coming soon, which meant another dragon raid was going to happen. They always attack before and after winter and some are just random.

The waves crashed a little more vigorously against the shore. A large boat appeared out of the mist, the flag known to most of the village. The chief and his friend stood tall on the docks awaiting to renew their peace treaty with the other islands.

Hiccup sauntered down to the commotion and saw a ship like any other, but the person he seemed to spot sent his heart racing. No, not with joy, with terror.

Out stepped a tall slender man with a helmet covering his red hair. Face paint striped his cheek as his smile curled into a devilish grin. Hiccup gulped down the lump that hung in his throat, he leaned up against one of the wooden posts holding the docks.

A knife cut through the air and landed above the boy's head. The man faced Hiccup and did his signature grin again.

You could almost say it was, _deranged_.

* * *

**A/N: HEHEHEHE, who do you think it is? I'll say in the next chapter if you guessed right. Thank you all for following and favoriting. I love your reviews, please continue! Sorry this is short, I'll make sure to make the next one extra long!**

**Favorites and Reviews are appreciated! ~Rain**


	9. Stories of the Past

Hiccup had his eyes shut, waiting to hear another knife slicing through thin air and making the noise of the sharp point hitting carved wood. Instead, he could feel a hand yank out the thrown knife, Hiccup sighed with relief and opened his eyes to face the man. The unknown visitor eyed the crowd, his gleaming green eyes scanning for the people who he needed to talk to.

Hiccup moved from his stance, the man caught his movement and faced the boy. "Hiccup!" The man exclaimed, "It's great to see you brother." His grin returned leaving Hiccup to shudder. Stoick stepped forward, "We were expecting Oswald the Agreeable, we didn't know you were coming Dagur." The man called Dagur rolled his eyes, "My father was weak and lost his taste for blood, I on the other hand am _starving._"

"So are we renewing our peace treaty or not?" Stoick said a bit too anxious, like he just wanted him to leave. Dagur grinned and followed Stoick to the Great Hall, Hiccup tried to get away, but Gobber caught him by the shirt. His fake hand tugged at his fur vest, "Oh no ye don't, yer part of this tribe too." Hiccup groaned and followed his father and the deranged man who was crazy enough to have a name like Dagur.

* * *

Heather shifted in her seat slightly, she made eye contact with Hiccup who was slumped down in his seat, he looked scared. _But what is he scared of? _Heather wondered as Hiccup broke contact with her and glanced over to the man in rusty armor. His shoulder pads clanged against each other has his arm matched his fingers which were impatiently tapping against the wooden table.

His horned helmet stuck out among all the others and his one companion stood behind him. The Great Hall was filled with vikings, having the North Island, the Beserkers, and of course most of Berk seated and squished together. Heather's tribe was also renewing their peace treaty even though Berk was their best ally.

She watched her people's chief sign the worn out paper with dragons blood. It was then passed to Berks' chief, Stoick, who signed it quickly, then it was given to Dagur. He hesitated, then inspected the ink, touching the tip of the pen to where the ink was dipped in. He grinned like always and signed the peace treaty, handing it to Stoick.

"Now that, that is done, shall you be on your way?" Stoick offered, rolling up the treaty. Dagur stood, facing all the vikings, "As you know, a tour is always necessary for my people." Stoick frowned, "Your father found the tour unimportant." Dagur's grin faded and was replaced with a scowl, "As you can see, I am not my father."

Stoick sighed and agreed to take him on the tour. They walked out leaving all the vikings to talk amongst themselves. Heather strolled to Hiccup's side, who was still crouched in his over-sized chair. "Who was that?" Heather asked, taking the now empty seat beside him. Hiccup groaned, "Dagur the Deranged, when I was little he used me for a knife throwing target." Heather winced, "Anything else?" Hiccup nodded, "Much more, but I remember one thing." Heather sat up more straight and Hiccup followed her movement.

He turned towards her and thought of what he was going to say. "We always thought the Night Fury wasn't real, like it was just a myth to scare new comers or visitors. I finally believed it when it almost burnt down my house." Heather raised an eyebrow, "Toothless would do that?" Hiccup only shrugged, "I don't fully believe that could've been Toothless, but for now he's the only Night Fury in existence." Heather waited for him to continue with his previous story, her full attention was to him. Hiccup carried on, "Anyways, once I believed it I swore I would never tell Dagur, thinking that we would go insane and try to kill it. I really was never the killing type and yeah he would probably drag me along."

He sighed and got to his point, "If he finds out he'll try to kill Toothless and if he does find him, then he'll find Merida and Dagur—" Hiccup gulped, "Dagur will take any chance he gets to start war and with having a Scot trapped with them...well—if there's a war then we'd be their allies for it."

Heather's eyes widened, "Ugh I hate wars, Merida seems so nice I don't want to go against her people." Hiccup nodded, agreeing with her, "Speaking of Merida, I should go check on her, see if her wound is healing." "Wound?" Heather asked before Hiccup could leave. "A Whispering Death shot a spike at her arm." "Ouch." "Ouch is right." Hiccup stood from his seat and walked towards the door, Heather followed him and grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Mind if I tag along? I still haven't fully met Toothless." "I don't mind." Hiccup replied, smiling. And with his words they ran off into the woods.

* * *

Merida sat against a tree, her head rested on the trunk as various leaves fell into her sea of curls. Toothless was curled up next to her, his head placed on her crisscrossed legs. His head moved, making contact with her stomach, causing Merida to giggle. She soon tilted her head upward to face the darkening skies.

Two figures were rushing over to her, one stopped abruptly causing the other one to smack into them. Merida heard Hiccup groaned, as the figure in front, who she identified as Heather, moved aside she saw Hiccup clutch his head. "Gosh was your head made out of rocks?" Hiccup said, moaning in pain. Merida chuckled while Heather glared at him.

Toothless awoken from his nap and lifted his head. Seeing the group normally chatting he waddled into a nearby gave. Hiccup noticed Toothless vanishing into the cave and slowly started to back out of the conversation the girls were having. Noticing Hiccup's presence was no longer there, they searched for his gaunt figure.

After spotting him casually walking into a cave, they followed. "Why ar' we in 'ere?" Merida asked, her eyes scanning the surroundings. "We still need a safe place to sleep don't we?" Hiccup replied, sitting down next to Toothless. Merida did the same and as Heather tried, Toothless growled.

Heather backed away, "Heh forgot he still doesn't trust me." Hiccup rubbed his palm against Toothless's scales, the dragon quickly calmed and faced Heather nicely. The girl smiled and approached the dragon carefully. She placed the palm of her hand right above Toothless's nose, he purred and moved closer.

"Did ye give 'im dragon nip or somethin'?" Merida asked, astonished Heather earned the dragon's trust so easily. Hiccup cleared his throat and placed something back in his vest, Merida smirked. Heather, unaware of Hiccup's cheating tactics, was petting Toothless non stop. Heather scratched his sweet spot and the dragon dropped to the floor, purring in delight.

Heather sat with the group and watched Toothless roll around fully content. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, he walked to the exit and growled. "What is it bud?" Hiccup questioned. He rose from his position and moved towards the protective dragon. Toothless moved his head and tried to nudge Hiccup away, but the stubborn viking wouldn't budge.

Heather, being bored easily and turned to Merida. "So how did you get that?" Heather inquired, pointing to the injury on Merida's arm. The Scot rubbed her arm, "Well, ye see—" Merida was rudely interrupted by Hiccup, "Um guys we have a slight problem."

The girls stood and walked over to the opening of the cave. "Are those—" "Yep, dragons." Hiccup said, answering Heather's non-finished question. "Wha' ar' they doin' 'ere?" Merida wondered, her hand now leaning on the side of the cave. "Dragon raid." Hiccup groaned.

Dragons could be seen flying over the cave, their colors were darkened from the night sky, but soon became a tinted yellow from the distant fires. Toothless opened his wings to block the teens from moving any further. Then, a dragon plopped down onto the sandy grounds outside the cave. The dragon sent the sand flying, leaving a small crater around it.

"What kind of dragon is that?" Heather asked, looking at its spike covered tail, and ring of horns. "A Deadly Nadder." Hiccup said, though his voice was being drowned out by Toothless's growls. "It's one of the dragons that has the most hottest fires." Merida moaned, "Well this is just great, we ar' all gonna die."

"Don't worry Toothless will protect us." Hiccup spoke, trying to reassure Merida. "Do you expect Toothless to save us from everything?" Heather questioned, doubting Hiccup's encouragement. "Pretty much." He answered, his eyes still glued on the Nadder.

Heather gulped, "Then why don't we—" she tried to say, pushing Toothless's wing away from her and moving closer to the Nadder. Unfortunately, the dragon didn't respond well, its tail shot up, the spikes now ready for battle. Toothless roared, pushing back Heather to protect her. The Nadder, thoroughly confused (and hungry), backed away and flew off, leaving the teens unharmed.

"See." Hiccup simply said, patting Toothless gently on the head.

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY! So sorry, I have been really busy and haven't found the time for writing. I'm seeing Inside Out today and I am excited! Anyways hope you enjoyed and yes the mystery man is Dagur the Deranged!**

**If you want to learn more about him watch these episodes:**

**Twinsanity, The Night and the Fury, Cast Out Part 1, Cast Out Part 2**

**SNEAK PEEK OF WHAT'S NEXT: We see the villagers (Mostly Dagur) side of the dragon raid, Merida and Heather get to train some dragons, a traitor is revealed (maybe, not so sure that will be in the next part)**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes, Favorites and Reviews are appreciated! ~Rain**


	10. The Truth

**A/N: A little bit of gore below and if you haven't watched Race to the Edge, then there is a spoiler.**

* * *

Dragons whizzed above the insane Vikings, their fire burning houses and their claws snatching up food. Vikings whirled their weapons high above their heads, some shearing off the dragon's scales and some slicing through the thick air. Stoick watched proudly as his village fought, knowing this battle would be fought well. Dagur, on the other hand, seemed almost—_disappointed. _Dagur swirled his ax in his hand, looking displeased with the lack of carnage. His armada would surely defeat these mere dragons in a second, they wouldn't even get close to his village.

He walked closer to Stoick and whispered, "You don't seemed to have any, fight tactics. I mean, your only strategy is swing and hope for the best."

Stoick glanced over at the deranged redhead, "Well, it's working, isn't it?"

Dagur simply nodded, the fires illuminating his face. A few men ran over to the two, panting, with burns on sections of their arms and legs. "Stoick," one of them said, "no Night Furies yet, but some Monstrous Nightmares have been lighting up the lookout towers." Dagur grinned, "Don't worry Stoick," Dagur pushed back the men to see the dragons lighting up the tall structures. "They're mine, and I already told you, _I'm starving._"

* * *

The unstable man stood on top of the lookout tower, his green eyes gleaming with madness. His ax shined in the moonlight, while also dripping with dark blood. He saw the dragons start to retreat, leaving the food behind. Then, his eyes caught something in the distance. A purple light emitted from a cave right off of Cowrie Beach. His grip tightened on his bloody ax, he knew what dragon made that kind of fire, the legendary Night Fury. Well, now he knows it's real.

* * *

Gobber limped over to where Stoick was setting out battle plans. His charcoal pencil tapped across the map, drawing lines and circles where he thinks the nest might be.

"Give et a rest, Stoick. Ye've been searching for tha' stupid ol' nest for months." Gobber said, taking a seat next to Stoick on the round bench.

"That's not it Gobber. These attacks are getting more common and I can't risk my village losing all of its supplies." Stoick grumbled, feeling frustrated.

"Why are you here anyways?" The chief asked, putting down his pencil.

"Hiccop. Tha' boy hasn't been seen since yesterday. Ah've got thi' terrible feeling."

"He wasn't with you at the smithery last night? He's usually excited to get a chance to sharpen heavy weapons." Stoick spoke, a questionable look on his face.

Gobber shook his head, looking at the map, "Ah have a question. Wha's more important ta you, yer son or tha nest?"

Stoick gazed at Gobber, "Well of course my boy. He's all I have left of Valka."

Gobber glanced away, knowing the chief's wife was a touchy subject.

Stoick stood from where he sat, "Well, I should be off. I want another search before the ice sets in."

The chief's friend also rose to his feet (or foot), "Shouldn't we send out a search party for Hiccop?"

Stoick shook his head, curling the map of the archipelago up, "We'd be looking forever, and that boy has more knowledge of the island than we do. He can surely find his way back to the village."

Gobber sighed,_ Stoick can be so stubborn sometimes._

* * *

Merida watched Heather and Hiccup talk and laugh. Hiccup was flipping through his sketchbook, showing Heather his improvements on Toothless. She occasionally saw Hiccup's face redden or see him smile fondly at Heather. Merida didn't want to accept it, but she felt this feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt—_jealous._

She wanted to hit the jealousy out of her, knowing the only reason she ran away was the fear of falling in love. She clutched the silver necklace laying against her dirtied dress, her head now facing down as her disastrous curls followed.

Toothless, who was cuddled up against Merida, raised his head and nudged her gently. She glanced over to the friendly dragon and giggled, rubbing his scales affectionately. Hiccup heard Merida giggle and looked over. Her hair was a beautiful mess and as her laugh rang through the cave, he smiled even wider. Heather noticed the action and grabbed Hiccup's wrist and yanked him outside of the cave.

Merida saw the two exit the sheltered area and stopped her laughing. She looked away from the purring dragon and once again felt that pang in her stomach.

Hiccup glared at Heather, "What was that for?"

Heather grinned, "You like her don't you?"

Hiccup blushed, stuttering, "W—what? N—n—no I do not."

The brunette smiled, gently hitting his arm, "Tell her how you feel."

Hiccup violently shook his head, "No way. A Scot and a Viking? She'd probably just punch me in the arm and laugh in my face like it's some sort of joke."

Heather started to push him back into the cave, "C'mon. I promise you, it won't be that bad."

Hiccup stopped her, "Wait, someone's coming." They both watched a figure in the distance spinning an ax through his hand. The duo stepped back, then Hiccup recognized the deranged grin placed on the man's face.

He gripped Heather's arm, "Hide Merida and Toothless." Heather nodded, returning to the cave.

Dagur reached Hiccup, his ax almost cutting his arm off. Hiccup moved away from where the ax was swinging, and stared up at the crazy warrior.

"H—hey, Dagur. What brings you here?"

Dagur laughed loudly, "Oh nothing brother, are you hunting the Night Fury too?"

Hiccup gulped, "N-night Fury? Pssh, they aren't real."

Dagur once again laughed, "I thought that too brother, but your father convinced me and I saw a purple light coming from that cave." He said, pointing behind Hiccup.

The scrawny boy quickly looked behind him, "O—oh, t—that cave? I—I've been staying in there. There are no d—dragons in there." Hiccup faced Dagur again, his hands slightly shaking.

The Berserker chief shoved Hiccup out of the way and walked into the cave, his ax ready in his hands. Hiccup's heart was beating out of his chest, he stood still, watching Dagur make his way into the cave. The boy finally found the strength to move and ran in front of Dagur, only to see Toothless standing protectively in front of Heather.

Dagur laughed, a devilish grin curling on his face, "Well done sister, you even befriended the dragon."

Hiccup stared at Heather, he didn't believe it. No…it couldn't be true.

Heather gazed at Hiccup with sad eyes, while Hiccup grew furious, "Sister!?"

* * *

_Dunbroch_

Eleanor paced around her knitting room, her beloved tapestry hanging on the wall. Her long fingers traced along Merida's figure, a tear rolling down her face. Fergus stood behind his wife, his eyes following the movement of her digit.

"If only Ah told her." The queen spoke, casting her head down.

Fergus laid a supportive hand on his love's shoulder, "She couldn't 'ave known, she would still try and find a way around et."

Eleanor sniffled, "Now look wha' we've got ourselves into! A war, with three clans! And we still don't even know who took our daughter!"

The king trembled, knowing his wife was right, "Ah have ta leave tomorrow. Tha peace treaty with tha Vikin's has ta be renewed."

Eleanor turned to face her husband, she buried her face into his chest and cried. Fergus brushed his fingers through the queen's hair, he gently kissed her forehead and broke away from the hug.

"Tha necklace you gave ta Johan, you sure he sent et to tha island?" Fergus asked, staring into his wife's eyes.

"Ah hope so. Ah hope they know et's a sign, tha' they know our daughter is missing." Eleanor said, her hand intertwining with her husband's.

"You still trust Stoick? He's pretty serious abou' war." Eleanor spoke after a few seconds of silence.

"Aye," Fergus uttered, "We once we're close like brothers, but times 'ave passed."

The queen smiled, "Off ye go then, a long journey is ahead of you."

And with that, Fergus left the room, leaving Eleanor to mourn quietly in the loss of their daughter.

* * *

"Explain." Hiccup said through gritted teeth.

Heather spoke in a quivering voice, "Hiccup, I need the money, my family—"

"Family?" Dagur questioned, "This money is for the village."

"Right, you need money to build a better armada while mom and dad are stuck in the hands of Alvin the Treacherous!" Heather bickered, not noticing Toothless start to growl at her.

"Hey, hey! My dra—friend is no money maker! Don't you see Dagur? We don't have to fight dragons, they can help us and we can help them!" Hiccup pleaded, standing in between Heather and Dagur.

"Brother, you—"

"I am not your brother!" Hiccup screamed, "And you are a traitor!" He said, whipping around to face Heather.

"Dagur, I need to talk with Hiccup, _alone._" The brunette said, walking cautiously around Toothless.

Dagur left, grunting in response. The two stared at each other, Hiccup was fuming and Heather was too shaky to start. Instead Merida poked out from her hiding spot, fiery curls bouncing up and down as she sauntered beside Hiccup.

"H—Heather, Ah can—" Merida was cut off by Hiccup, he put himself in front of her, glaring at Heather.

"So you hid Merida, but not Toothless?"

"Hiccup, I didn't want Dagur to know about her, because of what she is. If anyone finds out, she could be executed." Heather got quieter, facing downwards. Hiccup turned to face Merida, she looked surprised at what Heather had just said.

"W—what are you?" Hiccup asked, gazing into her blue eyes.

"Look, tha' doesn't matter now—"

"I'm pretty sure it matters. What have you been hiding from me?"

Merida grew frustrated, "Nothing! Why do ye even trust her! She's tha traitor!"

Heather stared at Merida, her face heating up, "Traitor? Have you ever lost your family? Have you ever had to live with an insane brother who only cares about war? No! Because you," Heather started to move closer to the two, but her finger was pointing directly at Merida, "you, are a spoiled, rich little prin—"

"SHUT ET!" Merida screamed. Hiccup backed away from Merida, feeling a little afraid. Merida noticed the motion and took a breath.

"Ah have secrets aye, but now isn't tha time. Heather Ah can give you tha money, just don't take Toothless."

Hiccup was confused, "H—how are you going to get that much money? What have you been hiding from me, please," Hiccup was begging, his glassy eyes gazed into hers, "please tell me."

Merida bit her lip, her head tilting down, "Ah'm—Ah'm a princess."

* * *

**A/N: THE TRUTH COMES OUT! Well lots of truths actually. You learn Heather is Dagur's sister, Eleanor only wanted marriage to stop a big war from happening, and you learn finally that Merida is a princess. This chapter is mostly dialogue sorry. Also how Heather explained things didn't go how I wanted it too, but this will do. You will learn in the next chapter how Heather knows that Merida is a princess. And I know Hiccup and Merida were finally going to confess their love, but stupid fighting had to get in the way. You also got a view of Stoick and Gobber, they will soon find out about where Hiccup has been and stuff. Also you learn Merida's weakness: Hiccup (yaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy) **

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, more is to come! Favorites and Reviews are appreciated! ~Rain**


	11. Capture and Compromise Part 1

"A princess?" Hiccup questioned. "You're a princess, and you didn't even tell me."

Merida felt like she had been shot. Her heart was racing, and she felt a different commotion in her stomach than jealousy.

"What did you expect? You're a Viking, Ah'm a highlander. We're in war, Ah can't trust you." Merida fired back, spitting out words she didn't want to let go of.

"Can't trust me? Wha-What are you talking about?" He took a step back, his hand clutching his head, gripping his auburn hair. He paced around speechless, his mind a blur.

"Look, wha' did you expect? Me ta just wake up and say, 'Oh, 'ello, Ah'm a princess from tha' land you've been fightin' for centuries. Ah don't know who ye are, but Ah think et's okay for me ta just blurt out every piece of information Ah know, ta someone Ah obviously can't trust.'"

Heather watched the argument play out, suddenly regretting her decision to let the princess reveal her secret. Her eyes wondered to the black dragon, large eyes flickering between Merida and Hiccup. Toothless whimpered quietly, pawing at the fuming Scottish girl. With no response, the dragon retreated to his rider who was glaring at the cave floor. Toothless tried to earn a reaction by nudging the troubled Viking, but no luck.

Hiccup sighed, facing the person he was just about to confess his feelings to. Merida's head shot up to meet his eyes, instead of anger, her eyes were glimmering, like they were made of glass. Tears threatened to fall and she looked away, cursing herself for letting him see her like this.

Heather intervened, stepping between the two. "Okay, I know this might be my fault, but we have more important matters."

Merida scoffed, "Like wha'? Arresting me? Taking me ta yer stinky vikin' jail? Ah'm no prize, Ah'm a person, and you need to understand tha'."

Heather's fists clenched, she really didn't want to get thrown into an argument, "I do! I do understand that. What you don't understand is that I'm _trying_ to do my best to help you. You know where you could be now? In an unstable boat with hundreds of those 'stinky Vikings' while you're tied up being starved to death. _You_ don't understand that I'm here to treat you like the person you are." The brunette finished, her chest heaving heavily.

"Well sister—" Everyone turned their heads in fear to face the deranged man, axe in hand and a deathly smirk plastered on his face. "It seems you found something _better_ than an endangered dragon." Toothless growled at the sight of Dagur, taking his stance in front of Hiccup to protect the gaunt boy. Dagur chuckled, ignoring Toothless and advancing on Merida.

But Heather blocked his way, "Dagur, you don't have to do this. Merida just needs to go home."

"And that's exactly what I'm doing."

"She needs to go home _unharmed._"

"What makes you think I'm going to harm her?" Dagur replied, pushing Heather out of the way. She reacted by pushing her brother back, a little more forcefully.

Dagur sneered and hit her with the handle of his axe, Merida watched helplessly as her friend's body fell to the ground, unconscious. The princess tried reach out to the passed out girl, but was instead jabbed with something pointier than an axe handle. She collapsed to her knees, her head felt sweaty, but when she touched the side of her face, all she saw was a dark red coating the tip of her finger.

Hiccup gasped, "M-Merida! Oh my gods, oh my gods." He attempted to comfort the injured girl, but Dagger stood guard, "I must thank you Hiccup, if it wasn't for your help, I would've never caught the princess of Scotland."

Merida felt like her nose was on fire, and her lips were coated with blood. Tears mixed with the substance as she choked out words, "Don't worry abou' me. Ah'll be fine." She clutched the sacred pendant around her neck and ripped it off. Her blood stained hands shakily slid the necklace to Hiccup, who gulped down the fear rising in his chest.

"No, no, Merida. I won't let you die." He whispered, as he tried to think of ways to get out of this situation.

Dagur scoffed, "Are we done being all sobby? Because if we are, then I don't mind leaving with my prize." Hiccup's head shot up after that last remark, he furrowed his eyebrows in anger and pointed at the delusional man.

"Toothless…" He started, gazing at the unconscious princess, "…plasma blast."

The dragon whimpered and looked to Heather, who was just starting to recover. She rubbed her head and then took in the scene, her eyes widening at Hiccup's action.

"Toothless!" The dragon obeyed.

* * *

Scottish ships sailed onto Berk, men flowed onto the island as the King made his way to the Great Hall. There, Stoick, Gobber, Spitelout, Gothi, and many more men and women from the council sat at the round table, where a burned out fireplace was placed in the middle.

"Anything new you want to add to the treaty?" Stoick asked, his writing utensil hovering over the inked parchment.

"Well, there is one thing…" Everyone turned to look at the King. "My daughter, the princess, has been missing. I need your help to find her, she is the heir to the throne."

Stoick pondered, "Don't you have sons too? Couldn't they easily inherit the crown?"

Fergus felt angry, "But she is still my daughter! A human being who needs my help to get back to where she belongs!" He boomed.

Gothi raised a finger and all heads focused on her. Gobber watched her write with her stick and began to translate, "Couldn't she have just spun—" He got a smack for misinterpreting, "S-sorry, run away?"

The crowd muttered in agreement, knowing of past times the princess had escaped the castle to free herself of royalty.

"But how could she have gotten off Scottish grounds? My guards had searched the whole of Scotland and no luck, she couldn't have just flew off, could she?" The king replied, hoping to persuade the Vikings enough.

Spitelout was the one to speak up, "Maybe a dragon?"

The people laughed and Spitelout looked down in embarrassment.

"Since when has Scotland had dragons? They only appear in Viking colonies." One of the men spoke.

"The dragons only find food sources near their nest remember? Scotland is far from there." A woman added.

"Since we are on the subject of the nest, I have to ask, will you help you with defeating the dragons?" Stoick questioned.

"Stop changing tha subject! Ah know defeating the dragons is important on yer part, but ma daughter is missing, wouldn't you do tha same fer yer son?" Fergus said, ending his rant in a huff.

Right as those words were spoken, an explosion could be heard in the distance. Everyone quickly raced outside where off of Cowrie Beach, smoke, illuminated from a purple light, was towering over a mess of rocks.

The townspeople and councilmen raced through the large trees and bushes, following the chief and the king. They all stopped at a huge pile of rubble, where Hiccup and Heather could be spotted. Hiccup rubbed his head, he was covered in dust and his clothes were torn. Heather was gripping her injured forehead and trying to grasp what was happening.

"Son? Are you okay? What happened?" Stoick asked, rushing towards the scene.

Hiccup, ignoring his father, shot a worried look to Heather, who was already noticing the disappearance of Merida and Dagur. She clutched the boulder in front of her to help her stand up.

"Hiccup…" she started, slowly limping over to help him.

"She's gone." He said, his voice stern, "And there's nothing we can do."

Heather laid her hand on his shoulder, "That's not true—"

"Stoick! Ah demand ta know what's going on!" Fergus shouted, clearly irritated at the lack of information he has on the situation.

Stoick nodded, "I do too. Son, please answer the king—"

The chief was cut off when he saw a creature nearby shake rubble off its back.

"Is that—" One villager started.

"A Nightfury!" Another finished.

Hiccup gathered all his strength and stood, tossing away Heather's sorrowful hand. He staggered to Toothless, trying to keep his balance while having trouble putting one foot in front of the other.

"Hiccup!" Stoick shouted fearfully, his body frozen watching his son walk to death itself.

The gaunt boy curled himself over the makeshift saddle on the dragon, his feet clicking into place on the footholds. He didn't even glance over to the terrified village, his father, or Heather, as he flew off over the seas and into the drowning sun.

Soon, everyone's eyes switched to Heather. She faced the village awkwardly and said with a sigh in her voice, "I can explain."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm so sorry for not updating in almost a year, in the summer I just procrastinated a lot and I'm still really busy today. I'm supposed to be writing an essay, but I knew I was close to finishing this so I did. Don't expect a quick update after this, I still have to update TBFWTM and The Safe Zone. Thanks for being patient, reviews and favorites are appreciated! ~Rain**


	12. important update

**A/N: Hey everyone, I know you hate these kinds of things because you open it and think oh! a new chapter! But nope, it's an update. **

**Well I just wanted to say that I was actually getting more ideas and I had 4 pages written (only bcuz most of it was dialogue lol) but I didn't save it because I just kept it open. Well my keyboard decided to screw itself up and I couldn't get into my laptop so I was forced to restart and lose my file. Luckily I had auto-recover on so I just went there i tried to save the file, but it was like do you want to replace blah blah and I wanted the same name so I was just like sure!**

**Fast forward to today and I was motivated to write so I logged in open the file and guess what, it was not the file that I had recently written, but the one that I saved like a month ago and there were only 1 and half pages written. So I'm just totally mad and I can't remember what I wrote and so sorry, but I'll probably not get motivated to write again for a while...**

**I've legit tried everything to recover my file, but since I replaced it, I don't think I can get it back. Sorry for the bad news, but I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! ~Rain**


End file.
